Gladiators
Gladiators is episode thirty-seven of season two of Hero: 108, and episode eighty-nine overall. Synopsis After a battle with the bears, First Squad and Bearstomp awake to find themselves shackled in a strange underground place, where they learn they are to fight one another for the amusement of the minotaur. Plot In this episode, First Squad is seen captured. Later on, it is revealed that the Minotaur (A mythical creature of Hidden Kingdom) has captured them, Bearstomp, and a few other animals to fight for his enjoyment. A few show fights occur within the episode, but eventually, the group escapes. Only to soon find that the Minotaur has a labrynth... Lin Chung says to go the way less traveled as that is the right path. Eventually, they get to a Mine looking area, and tells all the weaker animals to escape first, Bearstomp being among them, only for him to come back and attack the minions the Minotaur has sent. Eventually, First Squad & Bearstomp defeat the minions, but the Minotaur himself comes to attack Lin Chung, so Lin Chung tells everyone to escape. Now Lin Chung must battle the Minotaur, despite the Minotaur's intelligence, he defeats the Minotaur, destroying his base of operations in the process, with the group gasping as to what happened to Lin Chung, only for him to show up in his Harmonic Energy Shield (which he states was gone in the previous episode). Everyone then cheers... First Squad then talk to Bearstomp about his valiant help in escaping, and he was asked to join Big Green. But, he just smashes Mighty Ray into the ground and walks away, with Lin Chung mentioning they will fight again, but today, he is an ally... Within the ruins of his base, the Minotaur resurfaces, with a vengeful look on his face... Gallery The Minotaur.png Minotaur's Servants.png Gladiators2.png Gladiators1.png Image6.jpg|First Squad gets captured by magnetic like beams Image14.jpg|First Squad with collars on Image15.jpg|Lin Chung with collar on Image16.jpg|Jumpy with collar on Image17.jpg|Sonia with collar on Image18.jpg|First Squad gets zapped Image20.jpg|First Squad passed out Image21.jpg|A barely conscious Lin Chung Image23.jpg|Minotaur's lackeys Image24.jpg|First Squad in a cell, along with other prisoners Image26.jpg|Minotaur lackeys getting the prisoners Image27.jpg|First Squad in the arena Image28.jpg|First Squad ready to fight Image29.jpg|First Squad victorious Image31.jpg|Minotaur orders First Squad to fight each others Image32.jpg|First Squad shocked Image33.jpg|First Squad shocked Image37.jpg|First Squad is zapped again Image39.jpg|First Squad and the Minotaur Image40.jpg|First Squad makes an escape plan Image41.jpg|First Squad about to fight each other Image42.jpg|Jumpy finds the collars' energy orb Image44.jpg|First Squad fighting Image47.jpg|Lin Chung glowing with Harmonic Energy Image48.jpg|Lin Chung uses the Harmonic Energy on the Orb Image49.jpg|Collars vanishing Image50.jpg|Collars vanishing Image51.jpg|The Minotaur's Labyrinth Image52.jpg|The labyrinth's arrow trap Image53.jpg Image55.jpg|First Squad vs... Wolf eels? Image56.jpg|First Squad and other gladiators coming out the Mist Path Image58.jpg|Lin Chung using the Harmonic Energy to find the exit Image59.jpg Image60.jpg Image63.jpg Image64.jpg Image65.jpg Image70.jpg|Cavern's collapsing Image72.jpg|Minotaur Image73.jpg|Lin Chung ready to fight Image74.jpg|Come at me, bro! Image75.jpg|Minotaur's extensible horns attack Image76.jpg Image77.jpg Image78.jpg Image79.jpg Image80.jpg|Minotaur charging Image81.jpg|Olé! Image83.jpg Image84.jpg|Labyrinth's exit about to crumble Image85.jpg|Labyrinth collapsed Image86.jpg|Lin Chung...gone? Image87.jpg|Lin Chung emerging from the rubble Image88.jpg|Yay! Image89.jpg|Mighty Ray offering friendship Image91.jpg|Nope Image92.jpg|Ehy! Image93.jpg Image94.jpg|First Squad is happy that's over Image95.jpg|The end? Image96.jpg Notes *First Squad is prevented from acting freely because of the collars used to control them. Yaksha is not collared, yet they never send him out. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2